Broken Hearts and Lost Loves
by LittleChinaDoll
Summary: Squallphie! The title pretty much explains it...Some Seifoa... please be kind and R&R! I'm hoping to get more reviews! Pretty please!! Chapter 5 now up!
1. The Begining

Selphie Tillmit smiled softly to herself as she watched the activity across the room. Her friends Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Rinoa Heartilly, and Squall Leonhart were helping her set up for the Garden Festival that was to be held that night. "Ouch! Zell, watch what you're doing!" Irvine called up from where he was holding the ladder that Zell was standing on as Zell dropped a hammer, landing on his foot, causing him to almost loose his grip on it.  
  
"Hey, Selph! Get your butt over here! This is supposed to be YOUR festival, remember?" Rinoa called to the petite brunette, laughing. Selphie ran over to her friends. "Thank you guys SO MUCH for helping! I don't think I could have pulled it off without you guys!" Her already happy features brightened even more as she wallowed in the friendship surrounding her. "There." Squall announced triumphantly as the last streamer was put into place. "I don't know, Selph." He exclaimed, giving her a warm look. "This might be the best festival yet." Selphie tingled at his look. 'Wait! I can't like Squall! He's Rinoa's! Think Irvine, Selphie. Irvine.' Yet even as she told herself this, she couldn't help but stare at Squall as he stood surveying the room, his arm around Rinoa's waist, wishing she were in Rinoa's place.  
  
  
  
*** *** It was Festival night, everyone was dressed to kill and the party was in full swing. Selphie entered, fashionably late, accompanied by Irvine. She wore a yellow strapless gown of silk, her hair done up with yellow roses entwined in it. Irvine was dressed in a black suit, only due to Selphie's urging that he wear it. Selphie's bright green eyes scanned the room. There he was. Dressed in a black suit lined with silver, was Squall. He was dancing with Rinoa, dressed in a silvery-white gown that was held up daintily by barely there straps, her raven hair long and soft down her back. Selphie watched as they twirled along with the waltz, seemingly made for each other, painful longing creeping into her heart. Irvine gently tugged on her arm and led her to where Quistis and Zell were standing. "Hey, how's the party so far?" Irvine asked them.  
  
"Not bad. But there's no hot dogs! Selphie, how could we have forgotten the hot dogs? Selphie? Selphie?! SELPHIE!" Zell had to call her name several times to get her attention. "What are you looking at?" He followed her gaze to Squall and Rinoa, turned back to Selphie, back to the couple, then back to Selphie again. "I get it!" He called out. "ZELL!" She cried, clamping her small hand across his mouth. "There's nothing to get." She said urgently, her eyes pleading with him not to say anything. "But."He started. "Dance with me." She pulled him out to the dance floor. "Zell, what do you think you get?" "You like Squall. It's written all over you!" "You can't say anything! That's crazy! Rin is my best friend, I would never take Squall from her." At that moment Zell felt a tap at his shoulder. It was Squall! "Could I?" He asked.  
  
Zell pulled away, an unreadable look on his face. "The festival turned out incredible, Selph." She blushed as she felt his arm encircle her waist, pulling close as the song continued. Selphie thought she would burst with joy at having him so close to her. "Thank you." She whispered shyly, her head finding its way to rest on his chest. "I don't think anyone could have done a better job. Not even Rinoa." He said pointedly. "Really?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.  
  
Squall smiled tenderly at the young woman in his arms, wondering how he had never seen how beautiful she was until this moment. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her full red lips. "Does that answer your question?" His usual stony features were replaced with a smile. Selphie fought to keep herself from swooning in his arms, his kiss lingering on her lips. The spell was broken when she glanced up and saw Rinoa talking to Quistis. She obviously hadn't seen Squall kiss her.  
  
"Squall, we can't." She was stopped by his finger against her lips. "Meet me in the secret spot. Midnight tonight." He whispered as the song ended. He gave her a squeeze and walked away, leaving Selphie in a daze for the rest of the evening. For every time she looked towards him, his eyes were beaming at her softly. *** ***  
  
'What in Hyne's name am I doing?!?' Selphie asked herself. It was 5 of midnight and she had changed from her gown into her yellow jumper, leaving her hair up, and was waiting in a small balcony off of the training center, the 'secret spot'. 'How can I betray Rinoa like this? I have to leave.' She shook her head and turned toward the opening, running into Squall. She fell at the surprise. Squall held her by the waist and lifted her to her feet. "Are you alright, Seph?" He asked, not releasing her. "Of course, I'm fine." She trembled as she felt his strong hands envelope her tiny waist. "Are you sure? You're trembling." He said, uncharacteristic unless to Rinoa, concern in his voice. "I'm just a little cold." She told him. It wasn't entirely a lie. The night was chilly and her short sleeveless dress wasn't much warmth. He slid his jacket off, revealing he was wearing only a thin white tee underneath, and placed the fur-lined coat over her slim shoulders, the coat reaching down to her knees. "Thank you." The young man sat against the wall, pulling her down with him. He urged her closer so that she was right next to him, her upper body resting on top of his. He pulled his arms around her and they fell asleep to the sounds of the wind. That was how Rinoa found them in the morning. *** ***  
  
Rinoa walked out onto the balcony around 7AM. She couldn't get to sleep and had taken a walk. She walked to the edge and almost tripped over something. She looked down and saw it was a very familiar boot. Her eyes traveled upwards and saw Squall cuddling with Selphie, both asleep. "WHAT!?" she cried out, waking them. Selphie looked up at her best friend in shock, jumping up out of Squall's arms, his jacket still covering her small form. "Rin, it's not what you think." She started to explain as Squall sleepily stood. "Not what I think?! I wake up to take a walk, and find my best friend in the arms of my boyfriend? Why?" She cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Rin." Selphie reached out to her. Rinoa pulled away and fled, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Squall? Now what do we do? Rin is so upset, and we didn't even do anything!" "We'll think of something, Seph." He reached out to pull her towards him. "Stop it, Squall! That's what started this whole mess!" She turned and followed Rinoa's path towards the dorms. But, on the way, she encountered Quistis. "Hi, Selphie!" The blonde ex-instructor called. "Um, Selphie? Why are you wearing Squall's jacket?" Selphie looked down at herself and slipped out of the jacket. "Ummmm.Rinoa was wearing it earlier and asked me to give it back to him for her because.. because she had to train." Selphie blurted out, not wanting anyone else to know she had spent the night with Squall. "Oh, ok. I have to get going. Later Selphie!" 'Why wouldn't Rinoa just return it herself?' Quistis asked herself as she watched Selphie head towards the girl's dormitory and not the guys. *** ***  
  
Rinoa threw herself face down on her bed, crying for all she was worth. " Why would Squall do this to me? I thought he loved me!" She wailed as softly as she could. There was a soft knock at her door. "Who is it?" "It's Selphie." Rinoa didn't answer her; her scars were too fresh too even think about it. "Rin, I know you don't want to talk to me, but you need to know that absolutely NOTHING happened between me and Squall. We fell asleep, that's all." "What were you doing together in the first place!?" She fired behind the door. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, Rin. But you have to forgive me! You're my best friend and I can't lose you." Silence. "Here goes. I had a MAJOR crush on Squall. Well, I guess I still do. But I can't do this! I don't know what I was thinking except that I wanted to be you. You're so damned perfect and I wanted to know what that felt like and thought that maybe if I had Squall.But that's dumb and I realize that now. I don't want to lose a friendship over a guy; it's not worth it. Please, Rin. Open the door." Selphie sighed heavily when she realized Rinoa would not be forgiving her anytime soon. She walked away from her room and started toward her own.  
  
  
  
*** *** Squall stayed at the balcony, contemplating his actions. 'Why did I do that to Rinoa? I love her more than anything in the world! How could I hurt her like that?' He smacked himself in the head for being stupid. 'I have to go talk to her.' He left the balcony and started towards Rinoa's room. When he got there, he just stood in front of her door, listening to the sounds within, which he knew was of his love crying. He knocked and waited for her reply. "Who is it?"  
  
Squall blanched when he heard her pain streaked voice. He thought of turning and leaving, not wanting to face the pain he had caused her, when the door opened. She peered out at him, her face red and swollen from crying. "Oh, Rin." He reached out to stroke her face and she pulled back from him. "What do you want?" she asked icily. "Rin, I love you so much. I can't bear to lose the one person I could ever really trust." "How can I possibly trust you again?" she whispered, fighting back another torrent of tears. "Rin, I wasn't thinking last night. Selphie means nothing to me. She could never mean as much to me as you do." Rinoa looked up into his eyes, and upon seeing he was sincere, threw herself into his arms, so happy that he still loved her as much as she loved him. *** ***  
  
  
  
Selphie watched from the edge of the corridor as her two friends made up. Her eyes glistened with tears, both happy and sad as she watched and heard. She heard Squall tell Rinoa she meant nothing to him, and that hurt worse than anything she had ever known. She cast her eyes down and entered her room, locking the door behind her. 'At least they're happy.' She sat on her bed and thought over the past two days, which had been, for the most part, wonderful. 'Will I ever see him look at me like that again?' she wondered. Only time can tell. *** *** 


	2. Once Again

Selphie sat on her bed, torn between her friendship with Rinoa, and her feelings for Squall. She hugged her jacket close around her, inhaling his scent, and sighed. She slowly took the jacket off and hung it in her closet, secretly hoping he would return for it.  
  
She stood and went to take a shower to clear her head of the thoughts she knew she shouldn't be thinking. She emerged twenty minutes later, feeling only the slightest bit better.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Irvine's voice called her attention to where he stood leaning against the wall, his eyes following her.  
  
"Irvine!. I was here of course. Where else would I be?" she exclaimed nervously.  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow and scowled. "Gee, I don't know Selphie.With Leonhart perhaps?" He asked icily.  
  
Selphie felt a pang of surprise and panic when she heard his name.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked shakily, her hands finding their way to her chest to finger her necklace. Irvine walked over to her closet, which she had carelessly left half open, and pulled out Squall's jacket, holding it out in front of him as if it were diseased.  
  
"Interesting clothing you've acquired, Ms.Tilmitt. Trying out a new look?" The sarcasm was clearly evident. Selphie felt herself grow pale. Irvine held it a moment longer before throwing it to the ground at her feet and shaking his head.  
  
"I never figured YOU'd be the one to cheat on ME." He tipped his hat and opened the door to leave. Selphie stared after him, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. She fell to her knees on top of Squall's jacket. She pulled her arms tightly around herself and for the second time in an hour, cried. *** ***  
  
Squall held Rinoa against him tightly, stroking her hair as she regained her composure. A million thoughts ran through his head. Selphie is softer than Rinoa.More vulnerable somehow.  
  
"Squall?" Her voice interrupted him. She looked up and met his icy blue gaze with her chocolate eyes. "Where's your jacket?" She had rarely, if ever, seen him without it; unless he was in his SeeD uniform.  
  
"I must have left it on the balcony." He told her, knowing full well that Selphie still had it. "I'll get it later." When you're not with me.  
  
"Why don't we go get it now? It's getting cold and we have to go to class soon." (Both teens were training to become SeeD instructors.) Squall sighed heavily, seeing she wouldn't be satisfied until he was wearing his jacket again. How am I supposed to get it back from Sefie without Rinoa knowing?   
  
"Squall?" Rinoa asked uneasily, watching him. He hugged her quickly.  
  
"Why don't you go get ready while I go retrieve my jacket? I'll meet you in class." He suggested. She nodded uncertainly. He kissed her forehead and left to Selphie's room. *** ***  
  
Squall was about to knock on Selphie's door when he heard the soft sounds of her crying within. He decided to open the door, he walked in and shut the door behind him silently. Since her back was to him, she didn't see him right away.  
  
After a moment, she sensed someone in the room. She stood, wiped away her tears, and turned around, a smile on her lips and in her eyes. As soon as she saw Squall, her smile faded and her face turned into a mask of ice, hiding the pain she felt deep within.  
  
"Haven't you done enough?" she asked ferociously.  
  
Squall frowned slightly more than usual. I'm the reason she's not happy.  
  
"Selphie.I.I just came for my jacket." He stammered. She threw it at him.  
  
"Take it and leave.YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME." She emphasized, using his exact words. They cut through his heart like a knife. He couldn't have her stay mad at him. She's too sweet to stay angry.She doesn't deserve to be upset.  
  
"Selphie." He started to say something to comfort her, dropping his jacket. She flew at him, ineffectively pounding her small fists into his strong chest.  
  
"YOU DON'T GET IT!" She screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. "You've caused me more trouble in one night than anyone has my ENTIRE LIFE!!!"  
  
Squall watched her sadly as she continued to take out her frustrations on him, causing no damage whatsoever. He placed his arms around her, as much to contain her as to have her close to him. She fell against him, still sobbing, and buried her head in his chest.  
  
The door opened and Rinoa walked in saying, "Selph? I just wanted to see if you were.ok." She trailed off as she saw her best friend in Squall's tight embrace. "No! Not again!!" she turned and fled the room in tears.  
  
Damn! He looked to the door, and then down at the young woman in his arms. Now what am I supposed to do? *** *** 


	3. Not a ChapterDisclaimer

I know, I know.I should have done this first.oh well  
  
It's disclaimer time!  
  
I don't own any of the FF8 characters (Even though I wish I did! Lol)  
  
They belong to the happy people at Squaresoft and probably a whole bunch of other people.  
  
HA! There! Now you can't yell at me! Tee-hee!  
  
Just kidding..Enjoy my story and PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
That would make me VERY happy! 


	4. Betrayal

Just a quick note before you read this chapter.I have to give credit to Katie, because this was mostly her idea for this chapter. Thankies! Please be nice and let me know what you think!  
  
Much love, Becca  
  
  
  
Rinoa ran towards the training area, hoping to take her frustrations out and not put anyone in harm's way. After battling for a while, she felt better, but still hurt.  
  
"Man trouble?" Rinoa turned and faced Seifer Almasy, the local 'bad-guy', who had been watching her.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly. He sauntered over to her, looking very much like a tiger on the prowl.  
  
"Come to me, Rinoa." He gathered her swiftly into his strong arms, pulling her delicate form close. She showed little resistance before allowing herself to respond to his embrace, losing herself in the feeling of being safe.  
  
"We belong to each other, Rinoa. You and me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, you know that. I wouldn't hurt you the way he did."  
  
Rinoa looked up at him sharply. "I.I love Squall.I don't ever want to hurt him." Seifer interrupted her. "He had no trouble hurting you." She contemplated this and nodded reluctantly. "He told me he loved me."  
  
Seifer leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly, but with desire. "Hyne Rinoa.you're so beautiful." he murmured, traveling her skin with his lips, going down to her neck. She succumbed quickly to his advances, needing to fell loved and wanted. He lifted her with surprising gentility and carried her to her room. *** ***  
  
Selphie stopped crying and looked up, just in time to see Rinoa's tear stricken face as she ran from the room. Tears formed in the brunette's eyes as she looked up at Squall, who was still holding her.  
  
"Squall?" she asked in a small voice, interrupting his thoughts. The young man looked down and met her gaze. 'My name sounds so perfect coming from her lips.' He didn't say anything aloud, unaware that he was troubling Selphie, who trembled as she watched him watching her. He felt her body shake, and pulled her against him.  
  
"Everything will work out fine, Sefie." Some of her optimism must have rub off on me. Why am I helping her?   
  
Selphie looked up at him in surprise. No one has called me Sefie for a long time.Only.Only Irvine called me Sefie. "What?" she asked aloud. He sighed heavily, his face returning to its usual cold look. "I should go check on her.She can get real emotional." He explained himself, speaking of Rinoa with little, if any, emotion.  
  
"Yes." Selphie whispered, not wanting to leave his embrace. He gave her a squeeze and a soft look before taking his leave of her. She closed her eyes and lay on her bed once he was gone, relishing the feel of him so near. The last thing she saw in her mind before sleep overcame her, his piercing blue eyes and soft smile. *** ***  
  
Squall turned down the hall, moving towards Rinoa's room. He paused at the door, hoping for some clue as to how she was. What he did hear shocked him. He heard a low male voice; answered by a soft voice he knew to be Rinoa's. Squall pulled open the door and saw Rinoa lying in the arms of his arch- rival; Seifer Almasy! He blinked as if in disbelief, turned on his heel, and left without saying a word.  
  
"Squall! Wait!" Rinoa clutched the sheet to her chest and rose to follow him. Seifer took hold of her wrist and pulled her back down against him. "Don't leave, Rinoa.He's just going to hurt you again."  
  
She sighed and gave in.What am I doing?!? She screamed in her head. *** ***  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think so far? I'm trying to make it good! I know the characters are a little out of disposition, but hey, it's a story! Lol.. Please R&R! Should I keep going with this? 


	5. Squall's thoughts

I'm trying to get this story out as fast as humanly possible! Please read and review! I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not.Leave me your feedback, kk?  
  
Much love, Becca  
  
Oh yeah.This section is short, but it sort of explains more of what Squall is thinking.Thanks for your patience!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall went to his room, locked the door, lay on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He tried to sort out this whole big mess in his head so that it made sense, or at least made sense to him.  
  
What is going on lately? I love Rinoa. Well, I did love her, but now I'm not thinking about her. It's always Selphie I'm thinking of.The first time I remember noticing Selph as more than a friend was.the festival! We had just finished decorating. I turned and saw Selph wearing one of those happy faces she's so famous for.  
  
His lips twitched into a slight smile as he remembered the way she looked that day.  
  
Keeping her happy was all I could think about.I went to pick up Rinoa for the dance, and in the back of my mind, I felt guilty that she wasn't Selphie. When I saw Selph enter with Irvine.I was so filled with jealousy that I could hardly stand it! I think I stepped on Rinoa a few times.Why am I suddenly so attracted to Selphie? She's been around for a long time.I never felt more than a friend to her.  
  
He sighed heavily and his smile fled his lips.  
  
And now this.Rinoa and Seifer.I knew he liked her but I never thought she would.she must not have loved me after all to discard of me so quickly.  
  
Selphie's face flashed into his thoughts of Rinoa, making him smile to himself. He could see her green eyes laughing, begging him to be happy. He knew she couldn't stand people being upset. For some reason, she had entered his life in a significant way, and he didn't know how to handle it. Squall stood, deciding he was hungry, and left in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope this clears some of it up a bit.I'm trying! Once again, sorry this was so short.I'll try and be longer next time! Thanx for the reviews so far and keep them up please! 


	6. Irvine After Selphie

Disclaimer: I do not own ff8 or anything like that.they belong to the happy people at Squaresoft  
  
  
  
Irvine walked down the hall, away from where he had just left Selphie in her room.  
  
'Hyne, I never thought SHE'd be the one to cheat on ME. I always thought I would be the one to cheat on her. Oh, well.'  
  
He tipped his hat at a group of giggling teenagers as he passed them.  
  
'Plenty of fish in the sea.'  
  
He stopped walking, seeing a tall woman, dressed in strange dark clothing. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, watching him silently, her dark, riveting gaze following him.  
  
'Well now.' Irvine thought as he let his eyes wash over her. 'Who do we have here?'  
  
Irvine stuck his hands in the pockets of his tan trench coat and sauntered towards the mysterious woman.  
  
"Why hello there, pretty lady."  
  
She said nothing, merely watched him, an unreadable look in her black eyes as she watched Irvine fidget, slightly unnerved by her attitude.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
She blinked and answered him with one word. "Lulu." Her voice was filled with intrigue.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas, at your service." Irvine flashed her a charming smile and tipped his hat to her. "Anything." He told her, a smirk forming on his lips. "Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"I am here on business." She answered swiftly. "Excuse me." She brushed past him and headed towards the elevator, on her way to Headmaster Cid's office on 3F.  
  
'Well now. That is one more woman to get to ~know~.'  
  
His gaze followed her around the corner until she disappeared. Irvine continued on his way to the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this was so short again! I've been really busy with school and symphony and such.Please review me!  
  
Much love,  
  
Becca 


End file.
